The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCALI99M’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a Calibrachoa sp. ‘USCALI99’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,679. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘USCALI99’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Carlton, Mich. on June 20, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Carlton, Mich. since Jun. 20, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.